


Twelves Awkward Confession

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, arkwardconfessions, randomkisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: From a prompt:"Imagine 12, asking you on a date and being adorably awkward because he has a massive crush on you."So, here is my fanfiction, on the adorable 12th doctor asking "Chloe Matthews" on a date very cutely and awkwardly.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Chloe had just walked from the TARDIS, up to Chloe's flat after a busy day running after daleks. Chloe opens the apartment door, and stands in the doorway, immediately noticing The Doctor distancing himself from the door.

"Thanks for walking me to the door, Doctor!" Chloe said. 

"Anytime." The Doctor replied, with blushing cheeks and an uncertain sound about his voice. 

"Doctor, do you want to come in for some tea before you go?" Chloe asked. 

"I really shouldn't." The Doctor replied. 

"Please, Doctor, it's not like you have anywhere to go" Chloe practically begged him.

"Alright, I'll come in." The Doctor finally gave in despite his overwhelming feeling that he shouldn't. 

The Doctor follows Chloe into the apartment. She immediately sheds her coat, placing it on the back of a chair and heads to the kitchen. 

"Make yourself at home Doctor" Chloe said. 

Chloe fills the kettle while The Doctor also now sheds his navy coat and throws it over the back of the sofa before nearly falling onto the sofa. It wasn't long before Chloe returned to the sofa carrying a tray with a pot of tea, some sugar, biscuits, and a small cup of milk on it. She sits down beside the Doctor and pours a cup of tea. Meanwhile the Doctor can't stop fidgeting, he keeps pressing the creases out of his pants, or playing with his cufflinks. Chloe notices immediately, looking over at him. 

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Chloe asks with a soft voice. 

The Doctor turns his head and faces Chloe. Their eyes meet, and she looks at him with a strange look when his eyes just melt into hers. The Doctor's tense shoulders dropped as he looked at her, he leans in rather slowly but quick enough to grasp her lips into a soft, slightly sloppy kiss. 

"Doctor, what are you..." Chloe gasps suddenly as the Doctor keeps kissing her. 

After a couple of minutes, the Doctor stops totally breathless, but also regretting it.

"Chloe, I am so sorry.... I shouldn't have done that" The Doctor said immediately blushing and covering his eyes with his hand. 

"Doctor, that was nice, I enjoyed it. But why?" Chloe asked. 

They both couldn't deny that they had chemistry between them but they had never even thought taking it any further than that. They had surely thought about going further with one another but never thought it could happen. The Doctor stayed hidden behind his hands completely embarrassed in what he had just done. 

"Doctor?" Chloe questioned. 

"What, Chloe? Have I not made a fool of myself enough...?" He said. 

"Doctor, I think we need to have a chat. What's going on?" Chloe said tapping on the side of her tea cup. 

"Okay, fine. I suppose I have to tell you eventually." The Doctor said. 

"Okay, well what is it Doctor?" Clara asked prying him to come out of his shell a bit. 

"Well, Chloe, I have a massive crush on you. I have for a very long time. Travelling all of space and universe with you and all the undeniable chemistry we have had has only made it stronger.... I have been too much of a jerk and a chicken to tell you anything. I am so sorry." The Doctor explained. He let out his breath, unaware that he was holding one, and rubbed his face and eyes quickly.

"Well Doctor, it just so happens, I have had a massive crush on you for a long time too and haven't said anything as I thought it would ruin our friendship a bit and ruin what we did have. But just because you have a crush on me, it doesn't mean you have to be very awkward around me." Chloe also explained herself grabbing the Doctor's hand. "Anything else?" she asks. 

"One more thing... Chloe... will you go on a date with me? Just coffee, nothing big or fancy just yet?" he asks, clearly scared of the reply he was going to get!

Chloe - *falls backward against his chest* 

"Chloe... are you alright?" The Doctor asks. 

"Wonderful..." she mumbles.  

Chloe bounces up from the couch, the Doctor quickly jumping up too just in case. 

"About time you asked me out Doctor..." Chloe laughs. 

Chloe - *launches into his arms*

Due to Chloe jumping on him, he loses his balance, falling backwards, toppling over onto the sofa, taking Chloe down with him. The Doctor laughs, and kisses her once again.  
   
"I love you..." she smiles at him returning the kiss. 

Doctor - *tucks Chloe in his arm, placing his hand on her lower back.* "I love you too." 

After a while, Chloe was beginning to fall asleep, lying on top of the Doctor. The Doctor wasn't sure whether he should stay so she could rest and be comftable or leave her be. He decided it would be best to leave her be for tonight.

"Chloe..." He whispered. 

She immediately opens her eyes. 

"Oh, sorry Doctor." she replied realizing she had began to doze. 

"I should go Chloe. What do you say... tomorrow, 6:30pm... I'll pick you up... and I'll take you on a date." he smiled. 

"Sure Doctor." She replied nuzzling into his chest quickly once more before rolling off him and standing up, the Doctor following her example. 

Chloe walks him to the door. He turns, kissing her softly.  
   
"See you at 6:30... Goodnight Chloe" He smiles. 

"6:30... Goodnight Doctor.." Chloe replied, returning his smile and watched him walk down the hallway and down the stairs to the apartment complex's carpark where he had parked the TARDIS. 

Chloe heads to bed, dreaming of her date with the Doctor....


	2. The Date & Spending The Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Chloe are finally going on their date. There is awkwardness and cuteness. Join them on the awkward date that they been waiting for, for what feels like a lifetime.

It was the night of Doctor and Chloe's date. Chloe was running around her apartment frantically searching for her makeup and hairbrush. Meanwhile The Doctor was pacing the floors of the TARDIS, worrying whether he was going to do something wrong or say something wrong. He punches the coordinates into the TARDIS console before quickly adjusting his jacket, doing up his cufflinks, and buttoning up the coat before pulling the lever, the TARDIS whirring as it takes off.

Chloe, now standing in the mirror, checks herself once again, knowing that The Doctor will be here in seconds. After a few minutes, the sound of the TARDIS emerged from her bedroom, causing her to rush to her bedroom. Just as she enters the bedroom, The Doctor is emerging from the TARDIS doors. Chloe gets a bit too excited and jumps into the Doctors unexpecting arms causing him to fall to the floor, landing on his back, taking Chloe with him, her landing right on top of him completely winding him. Chloe immediately jumps up, blushing, but still offering her hand out to help him up. He stays on the floor, trying to catch his breath. 

"I'm so sorry Doctor. Are you alright?" Chloe asks him. 

"Yes, I am fine..." he wheezes, finally taking Chloe's hand as she pulls him up. 

"Let's try that again..." she suggests pulling the Doctor into her arms, as she does, his head falls onto her shoulder, as he finally is able to breathe again. She hugs him softly by placing her arms around him and kisses his cheek softly. 

"Are you ready Chloe? Ready to go on the date of a lifetime?" The Doctor smiles. 

"I'm ready when you are." She replies. 

The Doctor and Chloe both head towards the TARDIS. While The Doctor sits himself at the console, and organises the coordinates of the restaurant into the navigation, Chloe seats herself in the Doctor's iconic armchair on the upper level. She looks over the balcony at the Doctor's beauty. His lovely black slacks, black suit jacket, and a nice navy scarf hanging around his neck. He looked wonderful! Dapper, like a true Scottish man should. Chloe continued to look over at the Doctor until the TARDIS landed with a light thud. Chloe jumps up from the armchair, and meets the Doctor at the console before he links his arm with hers. 

"Such a gentleman you are Doctor" Chloe smiles at him. 

"I am over 2000 years old after all. I have learnt some skills!" He scoffs pretending to be slightly hurt, making Chloe laugh. After a couple of seconds he laughs too. 

The Doctor and Chloe walk into the restaurant and are immediately ushered to a table before The Doctor decided to order a bottle of wine. The waiter quickly bought back the wine, and elegantly poured a glass for both the Doctor and Chloe. So far, the date was awkward, Chloe or the Doctor not knowing what to say to one another. The Doctor downed another glass of wine before he finally had the courage to ask Chloe to dance. 

"Chloe..." the Doctor asks slightly embarrassed. 

"Yes, Doctor?" Chloe smiled, immediately curiousity hits her. 

"Do you wish to dance?" he said with a cute, child like voice. 

"Of course, Doctor!" She replies. 

The Doctor takes her hand, taking her to the dancefloor where a soft ballad was playing. He takes her in his arms, and they begin to sway to the music, the Doctor stumbling over his own feet. Chloe laughs. "Let me take over." she smiles, before taking the lead, and helping him glide across the floor. 

"Sorry, I am not that good of a dancer." he giggles.

After a little while, their dinners arrived at the table, so they sat down at the table and began to eat, the Doctor downing another glass of wine. 

The Doctor coughed, catching Chloe's attention. "Chloe, can I just tell you, how privileged I am to have taken you on this date. What did I do to deserve this?" He smiled. 

"You told me you loved me Doctor!" She giggled. 

"And I am glad I did. I have been trying to tell you for a while I love you..." The Doctor confessed his cheeks going a bright red. 

"I am really happy you did." Chloe also confessed, taking another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. 

"Hmm, Doctor, this restaurant is wonderful! Delicious food!" Chloe said. 

"I have to agree." He slurred slightly and then yawned. 

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asks. 

"Yes. That will be the alcohol. Time Lords and Alcohol don't mix" He laughs. 

"Finish your dinner Doctor. And we will have another little dance." Chloe smiled at him. 

Chloe and The Doctor finished their dinner, and they made their way to the dance floor once again, this time, the Doctor getting the hang of dancing. Even though he had 2 left feet he actually did quite well. After another couple of dances, to the soft music that was playing, the Doctor looked rather tired. Chloe decided it was time to go home. She held the Doctor's arm as they made their way back to their table and retrieved their coats before sneaking out into the back room where the Doctor had hidden and parked the TARDIS. The TARDIS argued with the Doctor for a few minutes before taking off, deciding that the Doctor had too much to drink and shouldn't drive, but in the end the TARDIS finally materialized. After a few minutes, the TARDIS stopped with a thud back in Chloe's bedroom. She was happy to be back at home! Even though the date with the Doctor had been wonderful, it was still nice to be back in her home. 

"Doctor, would you like some tea?" Chloe smiled as they walked out of the TARDIS and out to the living room.

"Sure, Chloe. Thank you." he replies sinking into her sofa and another yawn escapes. 

By the time Chloe returned with the tea, the Doctor had fallen asleep on the sofa, mouth slightly open, and softly snoring. Chloe struggled to make the decision whether to wake him up to take him to bed or just leave him be to rest on the sofa. She let him rest for a bit longer while she had some tea, she quietly put the dishes on the sink and returning to the sofa where The Doctor had now turned onto his side and was clutching his jacket. Chloe slowly ran her fingers over his cheek. 

"Doctor... wake up" she said with a soft voice. 

The Doctor opens his eyes... "Sorry Chloe. Did I fall asleep..." he mumbles sleepily. 

"Never mind that Doctor. Come on, let's go to bed." she says almost a whisper. 

He obliges, and sits up carefully, allowing Chloe to pull him from the sofa. She leads him to her bedroom. He immediately heads for the TARDIS. 

"Doctor..." she said shocked, "Where are you going?" 

"You said, let's go to bed..." he mumbled, "I thought you meant our own beds..." 

"No, silly. I meant my bed." she smiles softly as she pats the bed before quickly changing into her pyjamas. 

The Doctor sheds his jacket, waistcoat, scarf, shirt, on the armchair beside the bed, and then proceeds to take his socks and shoes off placing them just beside the bed-side table. He then pulls his slacks down revealing his question mark underwear and then crawls under the covers of Chloe's bed. He puts his arm over Chloe. 

"Thank you for tonight, Chloe. It was wonderful. I love you..." He whispers into Chloe's ear. 

"I love you too Doctor!" she whispers back as she can hear his breathing slow up which meant he was nearly asleep. 

After he had fallen asleep, Chloe thought for a little while about her date with The Doctor until her eyes were heavy and dozed off to sleep. 

 

She was going to have an interesting rest of her life......

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel depending on whether I feel like having 2 parts or not.


End file.
